


That time

by Chainsbreaker



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Also Trixie, F/M, Fluff, Maze is a shipper, Post Lady Parts, Suck at titles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainsbreaker/pseuds/Chainsbreaker
Summary: Which Maze teams up with Trixie to made this two adorable idiots to leave their state of denial





	1. Lucifer's a plumber

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mashup of things that wont stop coming to my mind, like Larry Morninstar, the son of a plumber in Conneticut, and all the things that happens in Lady Parts

Maze was wondering if this whole human thing was starting to sticking on her too, maybe was the good doctor advices, or maybe was the fact the she was still living at Lucifer’s, doing his will, although she had already decided to do not, but, somehow, she was finding herself moving with all of Chloe Decker. Everything in the life she had known on earth had gone to the trash because of Chloe Decker. One day everything was normal, Lucifer was talking with another pair of long-legs deal, a singer, if she’s remembering right, and one hour later the club was full of cops. The singer had been murdered and Lucifer had witnessed all, more like as a body buffer than a casual observer. And a detective had come to talk to him, from where Maze had been standing, everything seems normal, yet. The detective was a thin, pale and blonde woman disgustingly dress as a sour cop, but still was Lucifer’s type, he was smiling at her, brilliant and charming as always, but the detective wasn’t smiling back, well, there was a tiny smile showing in the corner of her lips, but it was more like a smug smile, not the usual bimbo smile, “One of the complex ones” Maze had thought, but then Lucifer had said something wrong and the woman had walked away from him. No woman on earth nor beneath had ever walked away from him. 

That was the way Chloe Decker crossed paths with him, and after that night, one thing leads to another, and when Maze realized what was going on, it was already too late. Lucifer was fond too deep on her and he didn´t even realized what was happening, always following her like a dog on the leash, always looking at her like a soft, fluffy bunny, fascinated about her and no the other way around. The mortal woman had the power of actually hurt his master, and Maze couldn´t do nothing against her because Lucifer would never allow it.

But then again, Maze had the chance to have a better look of Chloe Decker. Under those ugly, practical work clothes, the woman was truly beautiful, even Maze´s type, if she wasn´t so annoying. Chloe was also a fighter, brave and loyal to her convictions, and that was something that Maze could respect, so yeah, Chloe Decker really was one of the complex ones, but not as indifferent to Lucifer´s charms as she wanted to make looks like. Chloe had always had a choice, for example tell him to back off once and for all, however she had accepted his self-invitation onto her life.

Maze was not the one for human emotions, but she did know her master, always crude, irreverent, blatant and powerful, just because he can, after all, he had fall already, nothing to lose, nothing to fear. But he was also lonely, just like Maze, seems just like the detective. As weird as that sounds, they both made good company for each other, always keeping with their toes on the ground. They just didn´t see it, choosing to hiding behind their absurd denial about whatever thing that was happening between them. 

Maze could not understand emotions, but she does understand attraction, and Chloe fucking Decker was attracted to Lucifer, whether she was willing to admit it or not.  
So, what the fuck she was waiting for? To be an old, lonely lady surrounded by cats? So now that they were living together, Maze could take this thing in her own hands.

It all started with Chloe and her five inches wound over her eyebrow, also so many bruise all along her body (Maze saw them when Chloe had been in the shower). Amenadiel had been right, after all, the Almighty was not the forgiving type, although Lucifer already knew that. He didn´t offer to punish his mother, the deal was him taking her back to hell, and he still haven´t delivered his end of the bargain, so now the detective´s life was in the line. Maze has already been task with the duty of protect her, and she will do it gladly, and not because she likes her, which she does, a little, but she was not willing to admit that, but because Maze despise Lucifer´s father and all of his plans and ways to manipulate every single creature alive. She knew punishment, not as well as Lucifer but still, and Lucifer had been punished enough, he deserved some happiness, and if Chloe Decker was the one who could give that to him, then that he shall have. 

It was Saturday morning and the last time that Lucifer talked with Chloe was when he drove her home from the hospital, he has being shaky, wordless and about to jump off through the window in an absolutely panic state. The only time he has opened his mouth was for asking Chloe if she really feels ok, for like an eighteen times before she throw him out of the house, after that, three days later, they haven´t heard a blip of him. Maze saw how Chloe was a little restless about his absence but apparently she refused to ask.

Maze thought she had to do all by herself because these two clearly didn´t want to cooperate, and she found that Trixie was thinking exactly the same.

-Do you think Lucifer likes mommy, Maze? –asked the girl while they were eating breakfast and Chloe was in her room, unpacking some boxes.

-Of course he does, little Decker.

-Then why he didn´t ask her on a date? –that was one of the reasons Maze liked that girl, she went straight to the point, unlike many other people she knew.

-Because sometimes Lucifer is just like a scary child.

-Is Lucifer afraid of mommy? –she suddenly jumped a little.

-Lucifer´s afraid of being rejected, Trixie –among other things, Maze told by herself.

-Well that´s just silly, mommy will never say no to a date with Lucifer –she said with all of the conviction that an eight year old girl could have.  
-Then, what do you think we should about it? 

They smiled at each other with mischievous and shiny eyes.

By the time Chloe came downstairs, the whole kitchen floor was a pool wetting her ankles, Trixie was sitting on the table and Maze was trying to fix the broken sink, with no results.

-What happened? –Chloe said approaching to Maze and trying to not get wet herself.

-Old houses, old pipes I guess –she answered, all too innocent.

Chloe couldn’t believe it, there has been just one week, one week and they´re having this kind of problems, this was supposed to be easy, cheaper, and know they would need to get a plumber, on Saturday, “This is gonna be great” she thought sarcastically.

-Do you know a good plumber, Maze? –Chloe asked, reaching for her phone.

-Actually, I do –Trixie was smiling, and Maze too, Chloe knew that kind of smiles, mischief and a little dark and she could almost smell a trap in that.

-Ok you two… -she was barely start when Maze interrupted her.

-I´d call him right away, before this mess gets worse.

Chloe looked down at the floor, the cabinets and the fridge with a frown.

-I don’t know how this could get any worse, but yes, if you have the number…

Maze had already the phone attached to her ear while Chloe was still taking. She had to wait good three seconds.

-Hi Lucifer.

If Chloe would have had a cup of coffee on her hand, probably she´d choked on it.

-Yes Lucifer, she is fine, annoying as usual… no, that’s not the reason I´m calling you… look if you just let me talk…

Of course this was a trap, Chloe thought, a good elaborate one between Maze and her little cheater.

-Look, we have a little… domestic problem and Decker was wondering if you could… -at that, Chloe was about to tear the phone off Maze´s hands, but the woman was quick and she gave a jump, out of Chloe´s reach.

-No, no that kind of problem, I´d be able to help with that by my own –she said with leer and a wink.- It´s more like a broken pipes and a little flood… okey then… thank you.

Before Chloe could say a word, Maze had hung up the phone and was grinning at her.

-Problem solved, he´d be here in twenty minutes and we don’t have to pay him, unless you wanted it –Maze said, taking Trixie in her arms to prevent any kind of attack, not because she could not beat the hell out of her but because she was doing her a favor.

Chloe wanted to be mad at her, she really did, also she has the sneaky suspicious that the sink was perfectly fine till it was attack by the ninja, demon bartender in front of her, and her little spawn. They had it all planned, and Chloe could just not to bring herself to be mad at them. 

She wanted to see Lucifer, more than too much if she´d be honest with herself.

-Oh, I told Trixie I take her to the zoo and movies today, hope you don’t mind.

Maze told her and before Chloe could open her mouth, they´ve already disappear upstairs.

They went ready in a record time, seriously, Chloe could never managed to get dress Trixie that fast for school. She was still in the living room by the time they came down.

-Be good with Maze today –Chloe said, wondering if this was a good idea, but oddly enough, she did trust Maze.

-I take care of her, you don’t need to worry.

-That´s not what I´m worried about.

-Oh, I see, tell you what, if you two are… a little indecent by night, just hung up his leather jacket next to the door and we will know…

-That´s not what I´m talking about! –Chloe hissed, blushing fury and trying to not catching Trixie´s attention.

-Buzz kill –Maze answered, rushing the girl out of the house and closing the door behind.

Lucifer´s Corvette was already parking in front of the house. He was actually wearing a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt and ha!, she knew it!, a black leather jacket. Maze have seen him dress like that before, but Decker haven´t, so she was sure he will impress her, in more than a way.

-Hello Lucifer! –greeted the little child, too excited for the day ahead to hug him, she just rushed toward Maze´s car.

-You can thank me later –she said without a second glance.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

By the time they reached house was dark and a little colder than normal. An exhausted Trixie was sleeping in the passenger seat. Maze took her carefully to not awake her and made her way toward the house. All the lights were turn off but there was a soft, dim light coming from the living room, “The chimney” she thought, smiling to herself. She opened the door quietly, with Trixie in her arms. There was no jacket hanging next to the door and no other sound that the burning timbers. Everything was dark, except from the soft light at the living room. Maze took a look of the dry kitchen, sink perfectly fixed. She peeked at the living room and she found them, lying on the carpet, curling into each other arms, deeply asleep.

They were still dressed, but they seem happy, so it was a good start.


	2. The leather jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning...

Waking up. Could that be so much confusing? Chloe opened her eyes slowly, taking a blurry sight of her surroundings. It was one of those moments when you realize you have absolutely no idea of where you are or how do you even get in there. 

The day was bright, the air was fresh and she was light-headed well rested, warmly wrapped around a sweet, spicy smell. 

As the seconds were passing, Chloe was more and more aware of her current situation. This was her bed, her room, the room of her new department, but that knowledge didn't answer the main question. Chloe always ended up her days in a state of absolute exhaustion, practically dragging herself up to the mattress. She didn't remember doing that last night.   
It was in that very moment when memories flooded through her; The trap of her two little, cheater roomies. The broken sink... and Lucifer. Lucifer coming to her house, looking, for lack of a better word, absolutely jaw-dropping.   
His outfit had been a little distracting, yes, but that was not what mattered for Chloe, she just... have missed him, him, the man under those thick layers. Even with his erratic behavior and strange delusions, he was sweet, caring and devastatingly honest. And she had come to the point where can count on him, depending on him.

So, when he didn't show up after her car crushing, after she throw him out of her house, which was something she regret it, she got worried. There was something going on with him, something related to his mother and all of his, apparently, messy life. Maybe she was overthinking it too much, but when he saw her in the hospital, doctors taking her to the RX machine, was like all of his worst fears has suddenly come to alive. 

Did he really care about her that much?

And when he had driven her to her house, she could have a glimpse of the Lucifer without the distractions, the witty remarks, the boylish smirks. And to think that one time she had wanted to ask him what composed his life without the endless fun. She didn't like the result when she got to see it. She just could try and understand the extension of his damage, but she wanted to fix it.

And then she had went and told him to get out. Well done, Decker. 

He haven't come to see her, he haven't called her either. For a moment she had thought, that finally, he got tired of her, of the complications she brought to his life and decided to leave her out, behind, just like with everybody else. 

So, she could barely hold herself when she have seen him standing in front of her door, actually waiting for her to inviting him in, good looking for the eyes with his allure, a truly gift to the soul with his genuine smile, and sad, apologetic eyes. 

For a brief second, she had wondered how could she ever said no to him, for like a thousand times, and then remembering that he was her friend, just her friend. 

Any other thought had been so confusing to manage having him so close and she had been sure they both could feel it, because that hasn't been an encounter for a case, it had been one of those vulnerable moments, where she had been wounded and yearned, and he had been worried and disarmed. 

And obviously, they both couldn't stand it so they've taken the easy way and jumped to their usual banter. 

Lucifer have taken off his jacket, gone to fix the sink, getting nicely wet in the process, while she had been trying to distract herself, making something to eat. 

However, he had seen... off, gingerly, distracted. 

Sink fixed and doors properly dried up, they've ended up sitting in front of the chimney, arms and knees barely grazing. 

"If something is bothering you, you could tell me, maybe I can..." she had started tentatively.   
"I know" he had interrupted her, crossing his arm over her shoulders, slowly, tender, no pushing the boundaries. Even though, Chloe couldn't help getting frozen at his touch, too unsure of what to say, or think. He had been warm and solid, and that was wrong but felt right, good, and she had wanted to put some distance, but then his other hand had rose up to cup her cheek, bringing her to his side, under his chin. Her whole body had been like a rigid, heated piece of wood, soothed almost instantly by the softest of the touches of his lips over her wounded eyebrow. 

"Lucifer, what... I..." she had stuttered.   
"I'm so sorry, detective" he had said, his voice husky, broken, like something she have never heard before. 

Chloe had wished bring some peace to his life, wished with all of her heart but... how?

"It's okay, Lucifer, it's okay" she had answered, relaxing a bit, leaning against his body.   
"No, it's not... but it will be... I promise , detective" 

They've ended up quiet, him rubbing circles over her shoulder, her wrapping her own arm across his waist. For a second, Chloe have wondered if Lucifer, sometime, anytime, have hold a woman like he have hold her in that moment. 

She had known the answer, and that thought had made her smile. 

And now she was finding herself on her bed, he must've carried her, staying with her or leaving her after, she couldn't know, but she was wearing his jacket and she could smell bacon, pancakes and something a bit sweeter coming from downstairs... 

And Maze wasn't exactly a cooker, so...


End file.
